


It Would Be Perfect

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: A collection of unrelated short drabbles and one shots about everybody's favourite Scottish obsessive Quidditch keeper/captain and the bookish Weasley. Some Romantic/some platonic.*title based on a tumblr I saw.Most recent: Audrey and Percy’s wedding is interrupted by the Weasleys.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Little Orphan Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Oliver is an orphan and he befriends the Weasleys and slowly finds himself falling for Percy.

Oliver Wood was nervous since he was starting Hogwarts. He hadn't grown up with his parents since they died when he was younger. So, he grew up with his spinster squib maternal great aunt. He longed to have siblings. He found solace in Quidditch and soon became obsessed with the sport. After saying goodbye to his aunt he boarded the train. He searched for a compartment and found one where a group of three redheads were sitting.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. 

"No go ahead," the middle redhead replied.

Oliver walked in and sat down and sat down.

"So, are you a first year?" The oldest redhead asked.

"Yep!" he exclaimed.

The oldest redhead nodded, gestured towards the youngest redhead who was wearing horn-rimmed glasses and said. "Our brother is also a first year."

"I'm Oliver Wood, nice to meet you!"

The bespectacled redhead looked taken aback slightly and said. "I'm Percy Weasley."

Before the burgeoning friendship could continue a blonde girl interrupted and the oldest redhead ended up leaving with her. The middle redhead also left with a pink haired witch.

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"All my family has been in Gryffindor, though I secretly want to be in a different house."

Oliver nodded and said, "My dad was a Gryffindor while my mum was a Hufflepuff."

Percy nodded.

"I wish I had siblings," Oliver sighed.

"You want my younger twin prankster brothers, Fred and George? They're a handful." Percy asked, wryly.

Oliver chuckled. The twosome continued talking as they rode to Hogsmeade station. Once they reached the station, they found a carriage and sat down. Oliver nervously chatted as they waited in line to be sorted.

"Percy Weasley!" the stern Deputy Headmistresses called.

The redhead glanced nervously at his new friend who in turn gave him a thumbs up. Percy walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled.

A few minutes later it was Oliver's turn. He was sorted into Gryffindor as well. As the year began, he stuck around the Weasley brothers. He could talk Quidditch with both the older Weasleys. Percy comforted him when couldn't join the Quidditch team in November.

They were back on the train back home for the holidays. Oliver was chatting with the two older Weasleys while Percy was reading as usual. This became the usual routine as they grew older. The only thing that changed was that their closeness. They had been dating for a few months. He hadn't officially met Percy's mum and dad yet. When they reached King's Cross, they got off the train and the twosome found Percy's family.

"Mum, dad this is my boyfriend, Oliver Wood."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Molly said.

Oliver had a bigger family than he could've asked for.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Where Percy apologises to his family sooner than he does canonically with the help of his blackmailing and slightly horny boyfriend Oliver Wood.

Percy Weasley was in his office when his best friend and secret lover Oliver Wood walked in.

"Hey Perce," the Scottish brunette greeted his boyfriend kissing the redhead's cheek.

"Hey Ollie."

Oliver looked over and saw a slightly open box on his lover's desk. Percy was usually very neat. He was curious so he reached over and opened the box seeing it was a Weasley jumper with a big 'P' on it and a whole bunch of his favourite fudge. He ignored the sweater and grabbed the bag of fudge and popped a piece of it in his mouth. Although, that's not the only thing he came for.

"Oliver, I was going to send that back. I can't send that back now."

"I've missed your mum's cooking, you have to be stop being so stubborn."

"You didn't have to grow up with all the teasing from the twins, I was the only one who noticed that something was wrong with Ginny in her first year and nobody in my family noticed."

"The twins love you, despite what you might think. That's just the way they show that they care."

Percy huffed and said. "No they don't. Only my mother cares about me."

"Case and point why she sent you this jumper and the fudge."

Percy walked over, grabbed the bag of fudge from his boyfriend and put it back in the box much to Oliver's reluctance.

"What do I have to do, cut you off from love making until you apologise to your family," Oliver smirked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare, that's blackmail."

"Try me, Weasley."

Percy glared at his boyfriend and huffed. He wasn't going to apologise to his family anytime soon. Oliver strode out of his boyfriend's office seductively much to the frustration of his ginger boyfriend.

  
—

  
  


Over the next few months, the affection went no farther than a kiss and maybe a lingering touch but that's it.

"Ugh!" Percy groaned as he looked at his boyfriend's toned bare chest and his strong shoulders one night as Oliver was getting dressed for bed.

"Like some thing you see," the Scottish brunette smirked saucily at his boyfriend noticing his obvious as a heart attack erection.

Percy nodded frustrated.

"You can only have a piece of me if you promise to apologise to your family."

Percy nodded reluctantly and said. "As long as you promise to come with me to apologise."

Oliver smiled, closed the gap between the two and kissed his boyfriend for the first time in about four months. Percy tangled his thin hands in his lover's hair as they snogged passionately for the next few minutes.

"That's as far as we'll go for now but we'll shag until dawn and then some when you actually apologise."

Percy groaned reluctantly as his hands dropped to the bed.

"You're adorable when you're frustrated, Perce," Oliver smirked sliding into bed next to his boyfriend.

Percy snuggled up to his boyfriend and said. "You're the source of my frustration, Wood."

"I'm honoured," he said as he started to play with Percy's hair.

The redhead had missed his boyfriend playing with his hair and it always calmed him down from as stressful day at the Ministry.

—

  
A few days later, Percy was at his parent's door with Oliver by his side. Oliver had positioned his hand on Percy's back although it kept drifting down to the back pocket of his muggle denim jeans which Oliver had bought for him. Percy knocked on his parent's door and waited nervously for one of his parents or one of his siblings to answer the door. He'd prefer his mum opening the door.

"Percy?"

The redhead turned to see his mum and said. "Hi mother."

There was a small smile on the mother's face as she ushered her third son and his best friend in. She instantly engulfed her son in a hug,

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked glaring at his younger brother.

"You have some nerve coming back here when you abandoned us, Percy!" Bill exclaimed, wagging his finger at his younger brother.

Despite what people might think he really looked up to his older brothers so he hated to disappoint them. He wished his younger siblings looked up to him but they didn't. Rather they looked up to the twins in a way. Mrs. Weasley led Percy and Oliver to the table where the rest of the family was. He was greeted by glares from his younger siblings.

"What are you doing here, you git?" Fred asked.

"I've seen the error of my ways so I've come to apologise, I'm sorry for abandoning my family."

"Bollocks!" Fred exclaimed.

Molly glared at her son. Percy took a deep breath and walked away from the table.

"Good riddance," Fred said.

Oliver glared at his former team mate and chased after his boyfriend.

"I can't bloody do this, they're making it so hard!" Percy exclaimed angrily.

Oliver just walked over and gave his boyfriend a calm down hug which soon evolved into a kiss which soon evolved into a snogging session.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

The couple broke apart to see the two oldest Weasleys smirking at them.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess that Oliver is the one who convinced you to try and apologise to us."

Percy nodded. The foursome walked back to the table. Over the course of the night, the younger Weasleys slowly began loosening up.

The minute they arrived home the couple continued their snogging session. Percy immediately took off his boyfriend's shirt.

"Someone's eager, Perce," he smirked easily tangling his hands in his lover's red hair that he loved so much.

The couple stumbled towards their room and Percy fell on their bed with a shirtless Oliver on top of him. Oliver undressed his lover with one hand. They would usually use charms to undress each other but this is the more traditional way.

As Oliver promised the couple shagged until dawn and then some.


	3. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Where Oliver and Percy are caught snogging in an abandoned classroom by the twins.
> 
> *Set during 'The Chamber of Secrets

Percy Weasley had finished his rounds with his Prefect partner Janet. He casually snuck away from the Gryffindor common room and to an abandoned classroom.

"About bloody time!" Oliver exclaimed, impatiently.

Percy smirked at his secret boyfriend of a year and said. "It's so stressful being a prefect."

"Do you think I could relax you," the brunette smirked cheekily at his boyfriend.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Oliver smirked and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Percy tangled his hands in his lover's brunette locks as he pulled him closer. Oliver also tangled his hands in Percy's ginger hair he adored.

"I love you so much, Perce," Oliver groaned.

"I love you too, Ollie."

Suddenly the brunette pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"If you love me so much why haven't you told anyone about us," Oliver asked sounding a bit upset.

"You know how pureblood families are, Ollie."

Oliver groaned and said. "Yes, but your family is nothing like that."

"Maybe towards any other family member if they were gay but I'm the black sheep of the family."

Oliver leaned over and rested his hand on his lover's lightly freckled cheek and said. "You're definitely not a black sheep with me."

"That's why I love you so much, you actually care about me."

Oliver smiled and said. "Your family cares about you."

Percy leaned his head on Oliver's shoulder. A few minutes later the left the abandoned classroom.

The next week, they were back in the abandoned classroom snogging each other's faces off hands all over each other and robes disheveled.

"Oi!"

Percy groaned reluctantly as he pulled away from his boyfriend to see his smirking twin brothers.

"Our Quidditch captain snogging our bookish brother, who would've guessed?" Fred smirked at the couple.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A year, three months and ten days," Oliver stated, matter-of-factually pulling Percy close to him.

"This is weird," Fred remarked.

Percy was about to say something but Oliver inquired. "Why is it weird?"

"I never thought you'd go for our brother, you two are opposites."

Oliver smiled and said. "Opposites attract sometimes."

Fred shrugged. Once in the Gryffindor common room, the couple went up to their dorm and continued their snogging session until they fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

—

Percy had noticed something wrong with his baby sister. She quiet and withdrawn. He was writing a letter to his parents about his sister while Oliver was throwing a Quaffle against the ceiling.

"Ollie, can you please stop that. I'm trying to write a letter to my parents about Ginny,"he said frustrated glaring at his boyfriend.

Worry filled the brunette's eyes as his boyfriend told him what was wrong with his baby sister. This family will eventually be his family.

—

It was the end of the school year, Harry had saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Percy was thankful to the bespectacled boy. Now the two boys were back on the Hogwarts express.

"So, are you ready to tell your parents about us?" Oliver asked Percy.

The ginger nodded nervously. Once the train parked at King's Cross the couple walked off the train.

"Mum, Dad. You know Oliver Wood."

"Of course, dear. You guys are dating?"

Percy glanced over at his twin brothers but Fred replied. "We didn't tell anyone about you and Oliver."

"Then how do you know that we're dating?" Percy asked.

"I saw it coming ages ago, dear," Molly said.

Percy smiled and Oliver took his hand.

.


	4. It’s Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Where Oliver and Percy keep hiding from their respective exes Marcus Flint and Penny Clearwater in a very cramped broom closet.

Percy Weasley needed somewhere to hide from his ex- girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. They had broken up late last term. She didn't take it really well. He saw his salvation a broom closet. He ran towards it practically tripping over himself as he opened the door and snuck in.

"Percy!"

The redhead jumped slightly as he turned to see his best friend, roommate and secret crush Oliver Wood squeezed against him.

"Hiding from Penny?"

Percy nodded.

"We're in the same boat, I'm hiding from Flint my ex-boyfriend."

"I thought you hated each other, Oliver?" Percy asked, confused.

The Scottish brunette smirked and said. "We did, though we had amazing hate-sex which developed into a relationship."

Percy cringed at the thought of his best friend with anyone else but him. Damn, the Weasley jealousy.

"I don't think we're going to fit, Perce," Oliver said, adjusting his stocky self in the small space.

Percy bit his lip holding back a moan from the contact. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Sooner or later, he would end up snogging his best friend. Oliver peeked out of the broom closet to check if the coast was clear.

"Is the coast clear?" Percy asked, peeking over his best friend's shoulder but with his horrible vision he couldn't see.

"It looks like it," Oliver said, glancing around the deserted corridor.

Suddenly, Percy not having the best coordination in the world, he tripped over something and fell towards Oliver causing the stocky brunette to fall with him.

"You okay, Perce?" Oliver asked, thoughtfully looking up at his best friend and his azure blue eyes that he could easily get lost in.

"Sorry about that, you know how bad my coordination is," Percy said, sheepishly as he stood up stifling a blush though when you're a Weasley it's easy to see when you're blushing.

"Perce, are you blushing?" the brunette boy smirked at the ginger.

The redhead just began to stroll away with Oliver trailing after him like a lost puppy until they reached their dorm.

—

A few days later, Oliver was working on some Quidditch strategies while he waited up for Percy to get back from his Head Boy rounds. There was heightened security since Sirius Black was loose. Oliver yawned. He decided to take a short nap.

About twenty minutes later, Percy walked in the dorm room to see Oliver passed out on his bed. The redhead smiled, walked over to his best friend's bed, moved the quill and parchment full of Quidditch strategies and put them on his nightstand. Percy glanced over at his best friend. Merlin, he's gorgeous but he'd never stand a chance with the popular Quidditch captain. He crawled into bed a few minutes later.

A few hours later, Percy blind as a bat stumbled to the bathroom and did his business. He was so exhausted and blind that he unknowingly fell onto Oliver's bed.

—

The next morning, the Scottish brunette woke up to his best friend comfortably sleeping on his chest his ginger hair disheveled. He wasn't complaining but how did he end up here. He glanced over to Percy's night stand and saw his all too familiar horn rimmed glasses. He always thought Percy looked rather distinguished in his glasses. Although, most of the time he just wanted to throw those glasses off and snog the bookish redhead senseless. The redhead stirred on his chest

"Morning sunshine," he chimed.

"How did I end up here?" Percy asked, confused but comfortable on his best friend's chest.

"I know you're blind as a bat without your glasses. You must've stumbled onto my bed last night when you went to the bathroom or something."

"I probably did, sorry."

The brunette smiled at his friend and replied. "No worries, Perce."

Percy started to get up but Oliver pulled him back towards him. Percy was even more confused but when Oliver pressed his lips to the redhead's most of that confusion melted away

"I never thought I would stand the chance with you," Percy said.

"It's always been you, Percy."

The newly established couple continued their snogging session for a few minutes.


	5. This Can’t Be Happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Where Oliver dies after a serious head injury on the Quidditch Pitch after the Battle of Hogwarts and Percy is left heartbroken about the death of his best friend and lover.

It's only been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts and since Percy lost his younger brother Fred. Percy had been watching a Quidditch match where his best friend and lover, Oliver Wood was playing. That's when it happened, a bludger smacked into him and knocked him off his broom.

"No!" Percy exclaimed.

The healers took Oliver off the field and Percy rushed to the sidelines and he saw the condition of his best friend and lover up close.

"Family?" One of the healers asked.

Percy nodded and said. "I'm actually his boyfriend. We've been together for a few years."

"Okay, Mr. Wood was hit and he sustained a very serious head injury."

"Will he be okay?" Percy asked.

The healer frowned and said. "It doesn't look good but we'll transfer him over to St. Mungo's."

Percy nodded solemnly. They transferred Oliver to the hospital. Percy stayed in the waiting room as long as he could. He went back to the house he had shared with Oliver for the past year and a half. He wasn't necessarily alone since Oliver had talked him into buying a dog. He was more of a cat person but he ended up loving the dog. It was golden retriever named Snitch. How creative. The dog looked around for his other owner.

"He'll hopefully be home soon."

The dog whined sadly as Percy scratched behind his ears. Percy trudged to their bedroom, changed into his pyjamas and then threw himself on the bed. This can't be happening. He still blamed himself for Fred's death. He couldn't lose his best friend and lover too.

—

The next morning, he quickly got up and went to St. Mungo's. He was led to Oliver's room and slowly walked in. That's when he broke down and crumbled on the floor seeing his one true love connected to all those wires. He was barely breathing on his own.

"Oh, Ollie," he sobbed.

Over the next few days, this became Percy's routine. He completely forgot about Sunday dinner at his parent's.

—

That Monday morning, he woke up to Snitch barking loudly. He was confused for a second but then he recognised the voices of his older brothers Bill and Charlie. He was about to get up but they barrelled into his room instead. The golden retriever was smart enough to realise that these two men weren't threats when he saw the shock of red hair that matched his sleeping owner.

"Percy?" Charlie asked his younger brother.

The younger redhead looked up at his brothers.

"Is everything okay, mum was worried about you when you didn't come last night."

"Does everything look okay?" Percy said wryly.

The older redheads looked at their brother's face and they both noticed the bags under his eyes and the redness. Percy never cried something must be really wrong.

"When did you get a dog?"

"It was my roommate's idea and his name is Snitch."

The two older Weasleys mainly Charlie knew only one person who is that obsessed with Quidditch that he'd name his dog Snitch.

"You two want some tea?" Percy asked, getting up and pulling one of Oliver's old jerseys over his head.

The older redheads nodded and Percy walked them down to the kitchen.

"So, how long have you been wearing one of Oliver's old jerseys?"

Percy blushed, his ears turning red.

"Is Oliver your roommate?"

Snitch barked at the sound of his other owner's name.

"I'd say that's a yes, Bill," Charlie smirked at the golden retriever.

Percy handed his brothers the tea his hands shaking. He was about to crumble on the floor and sob pathetically. Bill and Charlie instantly noticed so they jumped into action and Bill caught his younger brother in his arms as Charlie grabbed the dog. The trio of brothers apparated to the Burrow.

Molly instantly noticed the arrival of her three eldest and the mood of her third oldest. She hadn't seen him cry like this since Fred died. She scurried over and took him in her arms. The third eldest Weasley let himself cry in his mum's arms while Charlie handled Snitch.

"When did you get this dog?"

"I've had him for about a year."

"What's his name?"

"Snitch."

Before Molly could reply the rest of the family walked down the stairs. The rest of the Weasley family greeted their brother.

"Why are you wearing one of Wood's old jerseys?" George asked.

Percy was about to break again but he didn't.

"Out with it."

"Oliver and I have been living together for almost two years and dating for three," he said cautiously.

Bill and Charlie smirked they always knew they would end up together. Molly was just happy that her son was happy.

"Almost a week ago, I was at his Quidditch match. Merlin, does he look gorgeous in his uniform," Percy sighed, dreamily.

"Percy, we rather not hear about how gorgeous your boyfriend looks in his uniform," Ginny chuckled.

The redhead blushed and said. "He suddenly got sideswiped by a bludger and it knocked him off his broom."

"Didn't that happen in his first match too and he was knocked out for a week?" Charlie asked, he was the captain and the seeker at the time.

Percy grimaced remembering that all too well.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Percy frowned and said. "It's a serious head injury, but they are trying their best."

The family nodded.

Over the next few days, each of the Weasley's went with Percy to St. Mungo's.

It was exactly two weeks later when Oliver took a turn for the worse and his body gave out. Percy was there when Oliver's heart beat for the last time.


	6. It’s About Time

Percy Weasley had been assigned a ministry report on broom safety. He needed some help since he knew nothing about brooms. At first he couldn't think of anyone that could help him then he thought of his best friend from Hogwarts Oliver Wood. He hadn't seen him since they graduated last year. He decided to go to the next Puddlemere United game.

A few days later, he was in the stands at the game. Oliver wasn't playing until the keeper got hurt. Merlin, Percy forgot how attractive the brunette looked in his uniform. He was the best keeper at Hogwarts and that hasn't changed one bit since Puddlemere United won. Percy asked one of Oliver's teammates to lead him to the lockers.

"Wood, there's someone here to see you."

The brunette looked up at Percy grinning and said in his Scottish brogue. "Percy, it's great to see you."

Percy now remembered why it was so hard for him not to melt into a puddle of goo around the Scottish brunette.

"You want an autograph," the brunette smirked.

"In your chicken scratch, I'd rather not," Percy said, wryly.

The brunette chuckled heartily and said. "I've missed your wit, Perce."

The ginger finally remembered his task and said. "I have this report to do."

"You were the smart one between us."

"Oliver, you didn't let me finish, I know nothing about broom safety will you help me. It will probably include long nights and very bad take out."

The brunette smiled and said. "You had me at bad take out, Perce."

"You're really going to help me?"

Oliver nodded and said. "I've missed spending time with you."

Percy grinned. The duo set up the details and Percy left.

—

It was a few nights later, Percy was getting ready for Oliver's visit. He had already ordered some Italian take out from the restaurant down the way. Oliver arrived a few minutes later.

"So, let's get this started," Percy said, professionally.

Oliver nodded. They began working on the report. About thirty minutes later the food arrived. They ate and worked on the report.

—

The next time they worked on the report, it was at Oliver's. They ate some more take out and worked on the report.

—.

They continued this routine until the report was finished. That didn't mean the two boys stopped spending time together.

"Thanks for helping me again, I really needed it," Percy said.

"You're welcome, Perce."

The redhead smiled at his best friend. The two boys continued talking until they fell asleep.

—

The next morning, Percy woke up with Oliver's head on his lap. He looked down at him smiling. A few minutes later the brunette woke up.

"Morning."

"Morning."

The two boys got up and Percy started to make tea for them.

"I can't take this anymore, Perce."

The redhead looked confused at the brunette.

"I've been in love with you since our fifth year, you're so bloody blind."

Percy asked. "What?"

Oliver just leaned in and kissed the redhead. Percy gladly kissed him back and tangled his hands in his friend's brunette hair.

"I've fancied you for just as long, you're the one of the reasons I enjoyed Quidditch."

The brunette smiled at him. The two boys began a relationship finally.


	7. Snogging Over Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Oliver always visits the Weasleys under the guise of playing Quidditch with the twins but he always gets caught up 'talking' to Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set during summer 1994

Oliver Wood always was over the Weasley's. He had originally came to play Quidditch with the twins. Though, that never really happened. He would get caught up 'talking' with Percy. Actually, more like snogging him senseless with a silencing spell cast by him since Percy couldn't cast one since he wasn't seventeen yet. That's what they were doing now.

"Merlin, you're such a good kisser, Oliver," Percy sighed, happily running his hands through the Quidditch captain's brunette hair.

"Better than Penny?" The Scottish brunette asked, trailing his lips down the redhead's thin neck.

"Much," the redhead said, stifling a moan.

The secret couple continued snogging until Oliver left after he cast a straightening spell on his clothes. They continued this weekly.

—

It was now time for the Quidditch World Cup, Oliver was very excited for the game but he also knew Percy was coming and he needed his Percy 'fix'. After he helped his dad set up their tent he made a beeline for the Weasley's tent running into Harry on the way. He talked briefly with the younger boy and said goodbye. He reached the Weasley's tent.

"Oliver!" Fred and George exclaimed.

The brunette ignored the two younger redheads only to look for their older brother.

"Why do you always ignore us?" George whined.

The brunette finally laid eyes on the person he was looking for.

"Hey Oliver," Percy greeted, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hi Percy, can we talk?"

The redhead nodded and walked out of the tent. The minute they left they locked hands.

"Let's find a place to snog, I've missed it," Oliver said.

Percy nodded and let his boyfriend lead him towards a secret spot. The minute they reached the spot Oliver attacked his boyfriend's neck with kisses. Percy wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. They snogged until the match started. Though both families could tell something was up. They didn't even reunite after the match because Death Eaters attacked.

—

The next day, Oliver flooed over to the Weasley's to check if Percy was okay. 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley,"

"Hello Oliver, Percy's up in his room like usual," 

The brunette nodded and made his way towards his boyfriend's room. 

"Oliver?"

He turned to see his former teammates.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

The brunette smiled and said. "Since the end of the year."

"You better treat Percy well or else."

"Got it," Oliver said. He already promised himself that he would never break Percy's heart.

"Now go see your lover, we better not hear any moans or groans or we'll tell mum," Fred threatened.

Oliver nodded and continued making his way towards Percy's room. 

"Hey Ollie," Percy smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay,"

Percy got up and gave his boyfriend a hug. 

"I told the twins about us, they won't tell your mum."

Percy didn't believe his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, the two boys got a scolding from Mrs. Weasley about not telling her but then Oliver was welcomed to the family. And now Fred and George knew why Oliver avoided them and it was for their older brother.


	8. Yule Ball Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Percy and Oliver at the Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set in 1994

Oliver Wood walked into the Great Hall. He hasn't been here since he graduated last year. He forgot what it looked like at Christmas. Although, that's not the only thing that looked beautiful. He saw Percy Weasley, his former roommate and secret crush. He knew was a judge for the tournament and a chaperone for the Ball. Oliver was just here to support Harry. He took a deep breath and walked over to Percy.

"Hi Oliver," the redhead greeted him.

"Hi Perce."

"I thought you had Quidditch."

Oliver shook his head and said. "I couldn't miss my former protege participating in the Triwizard Tournament."

"I suppose not."

The dance began and Oliver was asked to dance by Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Are you ever going to tell Percy how much you fancy him?" Katie asked.

The older boy blushed. After the dance, he walked back over to Percy.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Oliver asked.

Percy glanced around and said. "I can't leave I'm a chaperone, Oliver."

The Scottish boy groaned. He'll have to wait until the dance was over to tell him how he felt. He danced some more with the three girls. The dance finally ended.

"Percy, can I talk to you now?"

The redhead nodded. Oliver led him outside the Great Hall and to an alcove. He started pacing the small alcove,

"What's wrong, Oliver?"

The brunette just looked up into the blue eyes of his best friend and secret crush.

"Do I have something on my face?"

The Scottish boy smiled and said. "No, you're perfect."

Percy's ears turned red in embarrassment typical Weasley.

"I've fancied you for ages, Perce. I was so jealous when you were dating Penny."

Percy stuttered. "You fancy me?"

"I do, what about you?"

"Are you kidding, Quidditch was only interesting because of you," Percy said, passionately.

"You're quite sexy when you're passionate."

The next thing Oliver knew Percy pressed his lips to his. He was surprised that Percy made the first move. He tangled his hands in his hair.

"Merlin, I've dreamed about this for years."

The couple continued snogging passionately for awhile.

"Ten points from Gry---" a familiar stern voice began.

The couple pulled apart embarrassed staring at their former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. 

"Well, this is as awkward for me as it is for you two. I can't take points from you."

And with that the trio we my their separate ways. McGonagall now owes money to Albus and he'll never stop bragging.


	9. Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Where Percy is a recently divorced dad with two Quidditch obsessed little girls and Oliver is their little league Quidditch team coach

Percy Weasley was a recently divorced dad of two Quidditch obsessed little girls named Molly and Lucy. He was on his way to pick up his daughters.

"Hey dad!" Molly yelled running to greet her dad.

He smiled and greeted his daughter. Eventually, his younger daughter Lucy greeted him too.

"Percy?" A familiar Scottish brogue asked.

The redhead froze as he looked up into the face of his former roommate and unrequited crush Oliver Wood.

"Hi Oliver," he said.

The brunette said. "I never thought I'd see that Percy Weasley's daughters were obsessed with Quidditch."

Percy shook himself out of the daze that Oliver's accent usually put him in.

Oliver clapped the redhead on the back and said jovially. " We should grab a pint and catch up."

"You do remember, I don't drink, Oliver," Percysaid.

The brunette looked absolutely crestfallen and said. "Just send me a letter and we'll still get together."

Percy nodded and Oliver walked away.

"Daddy, you knew Oliver Wood at school?" Lucy asked.

Percy nodded and said. "He was my best friend and roommate."

His older daughter smirked and said. "I wouldn't blame you if you fancied him either."

"Molly, you're nine you can't fancy him."

The little redhead corrected her dad and said. "I'm nine and three quarters."

"So, you're the platform," Lucy snarked at her sister.

Percy chuckled. He didn't understand where his daughters got their sense of humour. Probably from their mum or his brothers.

It was a few days later, Percy wrote a letter to Oliver. He really did miss hanging out with the Quidditch obsessed brunette. They may be opposites but they got along perfectly well. Better than him and Audrey anyway.He had met Audrey at a Ministry party right after the war.

It was another a few days later, Percy was going to hang out with Oliver. The brunette had talked him into grabbing a pint or two. He was getting ready at his parents. He had moved back with his parents again when he got divorced.

"You look nice, sweetie," Molly complimented.

"Thanks mum."

"Where are you going?"

Before he could answer Molly II answered for him. "He's going on a date."

"A date?" her namesake asked.

Percy groaned and said. "It's not a date, I'm just seeing an old friend."

"Who you used to fancy," George said, getting in on the teasing of his older brother his wife Angelina half-glaring at him.

The Weasley matriarch said. "It's Penelope?"

The bespectacled redhead's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Who else is there?"

Percy shook his head and left.

"I missed something here, didn't I?" Molly I asked confused.

"It's Oliver Wood," her namesake answered.

The Weasley matriarch nodded.

Meanwhile, Percy had met up with Oliver. They were a few drinks in mainly Oliver.

"So, how old are your daughters?" Oliver asked.

"Molly is nine and Lucy is seven, their my little girls."

Oliver smiled and said. "So, you must be married?"

"Actually, I'm recently divorced. It just wasn't working out."

Oliver nodded.

"What about you, I'm sure you had many girls throwing themselves at you."

"You're right about that but I wasn't interested in them."

Percy nodded.

"Do you get what I mean?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy looked confused.

"I'm into guys, Perce," the brunette said, gulping down the last of his drink.

"You are?"

The brunette nodded.

"I was never into girls either but I don't regret my marriage to Audrey. I got my daughters out of it."

"How recently divorced are you?"

"Nearly a year."

Oliver nodded. They continued drinking. Oliver was completely hammered. Like old times, he helped Oliver home hoping that his mum didn't mind watching Molly and Lucy for the night. Oliver was luckily a silly and affectionate drunk so he clung to Percy which the redhead didn't mind at all.Once at Oliver's flat, he walked him to his bed and the brunette tumbled onto to his bed. Remembering that his friend usually slept shirtless he took off the shirt as he eyed his friend's chest. The brunette curled up and fell asleep. Percy sat down on the other side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, put his horn-rimmed glasses on the nightstand, lying down and falling asleep.

The next morning, Oliver woke up first with a pounding headache. If he wasn't so hungover he would've cheered at the fact that a certain redhead had fallen asleep with his head on his chest. The aforementioned redhead woke up looking up sheepishly at his brunette friend.

"How much did I drink last night?"

"Quite a bit."

The brunette groaned.

"Do you have any pepper-up potion or will I have to go get some from my mum?"

Oliver shook his pounding head. Percy got up and flooed back to his parent's house. Molly I was bustling around the kitchen when he arrived.

"Mum, do we have any pepper up potion, Oliver needs it."

"Check the cupboards."

Percy nodded and went into the bathroom to search for a phial of pepper up potion.

"Were you safe last night?" George asked, wagging an eyebrow at his elder brother.

The other redhead ignored his brother as he searched for the phial. There was nothing there.

"Did you find anything?"

Percy shook his head.

"How bad is Oliver hungover?" George asked.

"As bad as he was after you guys won the Quidditch Cup in our seventh year."

George nodded. Percy had read about the muggle way to combat a hangover maybe Oliver would like that. He flooed back to Oliver's house. He made a cup of black coffee and brought it up tohis friend's room. He walked into the room to hear him retching him into the toilet attached to his bedroom. Percy stood there until he was done.

"Oh, you're back."

"I brought a muggle way to combat a hangover."

Oliver smirked and said. "What's that cuddling with you?"

The redhead blushed and handed him the cup of coffee. Oliver looked disgusted but took it anyway. He stumbled back to his bed and fell down in a heap. Percy laid back down next to him and snuggled up to him.

"You don't act like it but you're a cuddler, Percy."

The two men just continued cuddling the rest of the day.

"It felt nice to have some contact,"

Oliver smirked and said. "You're welcome to stay here often and have a regular cuddle."

"What about my daughters?"

"They're welcome here too."

"Do you have enough for the three of us?"

Oliver said. "I have two spare rooms and obviously you'll be sleeping with me."

Percy nodded.

This routine continued for about a month. The redhead and brunette were finally an item.

"Girls, I have something to ask you."

"What is it, daddy?" they asked.

The redhead said. "What do you think about moving in with my friend, Oliver?"

"What about Gran and Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

Percy answered. "We can come visit them regularly, I promise."

The two girls nodded. They agreed to move in with their father's boyfriend. Molly 1 was upset but she was happy that her son found someone to love.

.


	10. Fall into Me, Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy literally falls into Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 1992

Percy Weasley was staring at Oliver Wood during Care of Magical Creatures. Merlin, he was handsome with his brown eyes and rippling muscles. 

“Weasley!” 

That broke the redhead out of his reverie and he turned to his partner, a Hufflepuff girl named Hutchins. He cursed himself he should be paying attention to the lesson not the Quidditch captain.

Later that night, Percy was back staring at Oliver, who was shamelessly flirting with a porcelain skinned girl a year above them. Oliver would never like his freckled face.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” a familiar voice said.

He turned to see his twin brothers and groaned.

“You need more help than usual, Perce.”

The next thing the bespectacled redhead knew was he was being propelled towards the Quidditch captain.

“Whoa, whoa!” Oliver boomed his Quidditch reflexes kicking in instantly.

Percy looked up at his best friend and crush sheepishly. Though his face was blurry because his glasses were a few feet away.

Percy’s ears turned pink in embarrassment. Curse, the Weasley blush.

Oliver stood his best friend up, picked up his glasses, handed them to him and teased his brown eyes sparkling mischievously. “Were you just being your dorky, uncoordinated self, Perce?”

The redhead glanced over to see his brothers giving him a thumbs up. This is new, they were never this encouraging towards him.

“Perce?” 

He turned to look into his best friend’s brown eyes and started to say something but before he could Oliver put his finger to his lips and kissed him.

“How did you know?”

Oliver chuckled and said. “I know you've been staring at me since I've been staring at you too.”

“You fancy me?”

Oliver grinned. Percy was still shocked he didn't think would stand a chance with the Quidditch captain.

“I know how you Weasleys are, you get jealous easily.”

“We do.”


	11. Quidditch Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Oliver’s first Quidditch match he feels betrayed but Percy is just happy he’s okay.

Oliver Wood’s brown eyes flew open. Today was the day. It was his first Quidditch match. He jumped out of bed and began getting dressed.

“It's seven am, Oliver,” his roommate Percy Weasley complained.

“I can't sleep anymore, my first Quidditch game is today.”

The redhead shook his head. “That's not for another two and a half hours.”

Oliver was already finished getting changed into his Quidditch robes. Percy sighed and felt around for his horn-rimmed glasses on the nightstand. Sometimes he cursed the Sorting Hall for not putting him in Ravenclaw like he wanted. Oliver was just as obsessed with Quidditch as Charlie. Although, it was a bit endearing.

“Are you coming or not?”

Percy got out of bed. He had never been much of a morning person especially when he stays up late to get his homework done. He clumsily got dressed and followed Oliver down to the common room.

“Hey Oliver, you excited for your first game?” Charlie asked as he walked up to him and his brother.

“Most definitely,” Oliver nodded excitedly.

Charlie smiled in a brotherly way and said. “I was incredibly nervous for my first game as well.”

About an hour later, the group walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast but Oliver was too nervous to eat so just sat there with Percy and Charlie. He was bubbling with enthusiasm as they walked out to the pitch.

At nine thirty, the match started. Oliver stationed himself at the rings ready to catch the Quaffle. He blocked a few goals from Slytherin. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. Maybe he should've eaten today. Suddenly, a bludger came whizzing towards him and knocked him off his broom. He was immediately taken off the Pitch.

Though, the match continued until the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch. The rest of the team and Percy rushed to see if he was okay.

“Is he okay?” Charlie asked the matron.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and said. “It seems like he has a concussion. He maybe be knocked out for a bit.”

“How long is a bit?” Percy asked.

“Well, Mr. Weasley, that's hard to tell. It could be a few days or even longer.”

Percy frowned. That means he'll be alone in his dorm.

—  
  


Percy had been visiting his roommate for the last few days.

“You have to wake up, Wood,” he said stoically.

The two boys might be opposites but it seems like they were only ones who understood each other’s obsessions. He ended up falling asleep on the bench. It was a restless sleep.

“Percy!”

The startled boy fell off the bench onto the floor. He looked up to see his older brother Charlie.

“What are you doing here?”

“I must've fallen asleep when I was here visiting Oliver,” Percy said, getting up from the floor.

Charlie said. “I didn't realize you were close.”

Percy nodded. He decided to go clean up for the day. Charms with the Ravenclaws was first.

“How's Oliver?” a blond girl asked.

“He still hasn't woken up, Penelope.”

The girl smiled sympathetically. After classes Percy went back to the Hospital Wing.

\---

It was now a week since Oliver’s accident, Percy was in the Hospital Wing reading a book when the brunette began to stir. Percy immediately jumped up.

“What happened?”

“You were hit by a bludger at the Quidditch match last Saturday.”

Oliver exclaimed dramatically. “How could Quidditch betray me like that!”

Percy shook his head glad to have his friend back.


	12. He’s a Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wants to make a move on Oliver and Oliver has the same idea.

People thought Percy Weasley didn't like Quidditch but he did. He was Charlie’s brother after all. But that's not the only reason he liked Quidditch. He had a thing for a certain brunette keeper and his roommate Oliver Wood. Though, he didn't stand a chance.

It was the Quidditch House Cup, Percy was watching the game hoping Gryffindor would win not only because he would lose galleons that he didn't have but he wanted to make a move on Oliver.

“Gryffindor has won!”

Percy lost all his dignity and cheered loudly. He watched Oliver cry as he lifted up the Cup.

“Percy?”

He turned to the object of his affection. The other boy walked towards him and planted a kiss on the slightly shocked redhead’s lips.

“I was going to do that but you beat me to it.” 

Oliver smirked and wrapped his arm around Percy and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.


	13. Think Happy Thoughts

Oliver Wood woke up more excited than he usually was for class. Today in Defense, they were learning to cast a Patronus. He got out of bed to see his no-so-secret crush, Percy Weasley fast asleep at the desk in their room horn-rimmed glasses askew on his pale freckled face. Oliver smiled and shook him lightly.

“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily.

“Wake up, we have to get to Defense,” he said excitedly.

Percy looked at him oddly. “You’re actually excited for class? Am I in an alternate universe?”

“I’m excited because we’re learning to cast patronuses day, did you forget?”

“Oh, that’s right,” he said fixing his glasses and standing up.

“Move it, I want to get there early,” he said.

Percy groaned. “Now I know how you feel when I’m rushing you to class.”

Oliver finished getting dressed and waited for his redheaded friend impatiently. Once Percy was finished they rushed to Defense.

“Oh, Hello Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wood,” Professor Lupin greeted warmly.

“Hello Professor,” Oliver said.

The older man said. “You’re here early, Usually it’s just Mr. Weasley who is early.”

“I want to learn to cast a patronus, Professor.”

The rest of the class filed in and stood in line.

“Think of a happy memory and say ‘Expecto Patronum’” Lupin instructed.

Oliver thought of a memory and yelled. “Expecto Patronum!”

There was a wisp of air but no corporeal patronus. He tried a few more time with no luck. Finally he thought of a memory he knew would work.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A weasel shaped puff of air flew out of his Acacia wand and flew around him and then flew towards the redhead.

“Expecto patronum!” Percy yelled.

Another weasel shaped puff shot out of his wand and met up with Oliver’s Patronus. Professor Lupin glanced over at the two boys and smiled fondly.

“You know what matching Patronuses mean?” Percy asked.

Oliver just pushed Percy into a alcove and began snogging senselessly.


	14. This Kiss

_It was a quiet night in the Gryffindor common room for third-year Percy Weasley which was a surprise since he had twin terrors for little brothers who were first years now. He was curled up on the couch with a thick tome. His silence was broken when his dormmate Oliver Wood trudged in from Quidditch practice along with his older brother Charlie who both had mud all over their robes and shoes._

_“You’re tracking mud all over the carpet!” Percy complained._

_Charlie and Oliver groaned. “You’re starting to sound like mum, Perce.”_

_“I’m not wrong,” he said casting a cleaning charm on the carpet and his brother’s and friend’s shoes._

_“Thanks, I suppose.”_

_Just then a girl in his year who he could barely remember the name of asked the group. “How about we play a game?”_

_“I rather not.”_

_“Come on it will be fun, Perce,” Oliver urged._

_The redhead sighed. “I suppose I can take a break.”_

_Oliver smiled at him and his heart faintly skipped a beat. All the third year Gryffindors were gathered in a circle._

_“This is a muggle game called ‘Spin the Bottle’,” the girl instructed._

_“How do you play?”_

_“It’s very simple, you just spin the bottle. You have to kiss the person it lands on.”_

_“We have to kiss?” Percy asked nervously. He had never been kissed by anyone besides his mum and little sister._

_The girl nodded. “Who wants to go first?”_

_“I’ll go first!” one of the other girls said._

_After her turn, it was Oliver’s turn and it landed on him. He glanced into Percy’s eyes and they shared a quick peck. Although, it was quite confusing kissing another guy._

—

That was four years ago, Percy and Oliver had been on and off ever since. Percy dated a girl in their fifth year and Oliver was incredibly jealous. In retaliation he dated the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint.

Oliver had finally won the Quidditch Cup. He was so happy when he saw Percy running towards him. He did the first thing his instincts told him to. He kissed him square on the mouth much to the shock of the team.

“It’s about bloody time!”

Oliver smiled and kissed Percy again.


	15. Kisses and Quidditch

Oliver Wood was awake next to his best friend and lover Percy Weasley. The red head was snoring softly with his head resting on his chest. He couldn’t believe they’ve been together for almost two years. He still remembered their first kiss.

_Flashback - April 1994_

_Oliver landed his broom on the grass of the Quidditch Pitch. He had finally won the Quidditch Cup and he was so happy. He was holding back tears but the minute McGonagall handed him the Cup he began sobbing uncontrollably._

_They lifted Harry onto their shoulders and cheered. He started walking back to the common room._

_“Oliver!”_

_He turned sharply to see his best friend Percy running towards him._

_“Hey Percy,” he smiled at him, almost shy._

_“Congratulations on winning,” Percy said._

_“Thanks Perce.”_

_The redhead said. “I want to say something.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Oliver, I’ve fancy you.”_

_He smiled. “Percy, I fancy you too.”_

_The redhead smiled and leaned in closer to him. Oliver met him in the middle and they kissed for the first time._

_“Well, it’s about time!”_

_They pulled apart to face Percy’s ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater._

“ _Thanks for the encouragement, Penny,” Percy thanked the blonde witch._

_“Not a problem, Percy.”_

_Oliver was confused._

_“I told Penny I fancied you.”_

_Penny laughed. “It wasn’t very hard to miss that you fancied Oliver.”_

_Percy blushed._

“ _Congratulations on winning.”_

_“Thanks Penny.”_

_The blonde witch walked away. Oliver wrapped an arm around Percy and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. By the time they got back, the victory party was in full swing. Percy stayed by Oliver’s side all night._

Oliver smiled at the memory and brushed a hair away from his lover’s face.

“Morning, Ollie,” Percy smiled at him.

“Morning Perce.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just our first kiss.”

Percy sat up in bed. “That was the best kiss I ever had.”


	16. Speak Now

Oliver sat on the groom’s side of the aisle at his ex-boyfriend’s Percy’s wedding. He wondered if Percy knew he was here. He looked around to see Audrey’s snotty little family all in pastels.

“Oliver?”

He turned to see George.

“Oh, hey, George. I thought it was Percy.”

George raised an eyebrow. “Or rather you wish it was Percy?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so. If it makes you feel better, Audrey is yelling at a bridesmaid in a dress that looks like a pumpkin pasty.”

“I can see why he didn’t choose me to be the best man, I would be forced to be here.”

“Apparently, Audrey uninvited you but Percy sent you an invite secretly,” George told him.

“He did?”

Percy said. “I did. I couldn’t get married without you here, Oliver.”

Oliver turned to see Percy, he looked so handsome in his suit. George winked at his brother and Oliver before walking away.

“I’m glad you’re here, Oliver,” he admitted.

“Me too. You look rather handsome.”

Percy blushed. “Thanks. This isn’t what I thought my wedding would be like. I would’ve had a small family wedding but Audrey insisted on it. I even wanted you to be my best man.”

“You did?”

Percy nodded.

Before Oliver could respond, the wedding march began and Oliver stifled the urge to cover his ears as Audrey floated down the aisle.

Oliver looked at Percy again. He wished that it was him.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the official said.

Oliver was about to stand up but Charlie stood up. “I’m pretty sure this marriage is a sham.”

“It is. Percy is in love with Oliver not Audrey!” George said.

“Yeah, what George said!” Ron said 

Percy said. “Will you let me speak?”

“Go ahead.” Bill chuckled at his family near face palming.

Percy turned to Audrey. “I’m sorry Audrey, I can’t marry you. I’m in love with Oliver and always have been.”

Audrey stifled a chuckle. “Well, I can’t say that I expected to be left at the altar because my fiancé is in love with his best friend.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No.” 

Oliver couldn’t believe this was happening. “Am I really awake for this or am I dreaming?”

George reached over and pinched Oliver. “You’re awake, Wood. Now go snog our brother.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Oliver said striding over to the altar.

Percy met him in the middle and they shared a kiss.


End file.
